


Gold

by Links6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, Implied Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma, References to Depression, The Colour Series, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: When everything around you is gold... is it really everything you ever wanted?





	Gold

Growing up in wealth is beautiful.

  
Everything is beautiful.

From your bed to your ceiling to your clothes to your life.

 

You live in luxury.

Everything you could ever want is given to you and everything you could ever dream of having falls into your lap without question.

  You don't crave anything.

         You don't need anything.

  
              You're never deprived of anything. .... are you?

   You never want for anything.

 

Do you?

 

   … The strange thing is...

           ....when you meet someone outside of this world...  
.          ..and you spend time with them, you study them and you learn them...  
                                   You realize that your value has shifted. Your perspective changed. Your bars of gold cannot compare to the liquid amber

                 you've found yourself  
                                           drowning in and you can't help but let it consume you... The bars break free and you feel yourself being enveloped by

                a tide of bliss,

                                               a rush of affection, love and joy you've never experienced before. And now, you can't help but find

                your world,                       no longer beautiful,  
                                                                but so much more alive and present and ever-changing.  
                                                                      A world of cold metal has suddenly turned into a warm embrace and a smile that can never lose value.

               Consisting of one person.

               And he's all you'll ever need.


End file.
